That Infernal Watch
by cat.cruz93
Summary: it was a present, that annoyed him, it was gaudy, it was loud, the alarm was always going off at unnatural hours. so he got rid of it, then Tamaki found out and replaced it...in the third music room, it is moved everyday, so Kyoya never finds it. the twins know about it, and find it hilarious, Honey and Mori know about it and find it equally funny, Haruhi doesn't get it.


_**The infernal watch**_

_**so i figured i'd give you a little back ground info about this fic. My little sister got a sports watch for christmas one year and lost it shortly afterwords, but it's alarm goes off at the most random of times and always when i happen to be in her room for whatever reason. i actually yelled the exact words Kyoya yells in here at one point and my sister found it hysterical. thus the idea was born. now i want you to understand Tamaki bought the second watch as joke, knowing it would anger and annoy Kyoya to no end. so yeah, read review enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Ouran nor to i own the mentioned watches in the fic...although i wouldn't mind owning the second watch, it's kind of beautiful. **_

_**Kyoya's Pov **_

_ "Kyoya! Merry Christmas!" a blonde ball tackled me to the ground, my head connecting to the tile floor. _

_ "AH! Tamaki, ow….Uh, Merry Christmas to you too." Suddenly Tamaki shoved a smallish box in my face, I fought down a blush that threatened to light up my cheeks. _

_ "Open it Kyoya, open it!" he squealed, I pushed the blonde off my chest and took the box out of his hands. "YAY!" I sighed and began to open it. _

_ A watch's face stared up at me, it had a gaudy pentagonal shape , with multiple different times blinking up at me and an odd design in the middle. "It's….a watch…." I said carefully trying to hide my disgust. _

_ "Do you like it? I figured you would like to know the time five different countries, see? Look, you have New York, Paris, Tokyo, Moscow, and London. You'll never have to change your watch's time! Genius right?" the excited blonde barfed the information at me. I sighed again and rolled my eyes. _

Two days I threw it away the monster with infernal beeping programmed in, I would be awoken by that obnoxious noise every morning at two thirty….FOR NO REASON! Anyway…when Tamaki found out….it came back….

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! Click, click, click, click, click, BEEP, BEEP,BEEP! BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK! BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! _"WHAT IS THAT INFERNAL RACKET?!" I bellowed, Hikaru and Tamaki froze, Haruhi looked up at me from her cleaning, Kaoru fell out of the chair next to me, Honey-sempai's eyes welled with tears and Mori merely raised an eyebrow. *insert deep in tack of breath here*

"Your computer?" Haruhi offered in that blunt way of her's, I growled and sent a glare in her direction.

"Your tone is unnessicary, and rude." I replied.

"Sempai!" she scoffed.

"Kohai!" I snarled, Haruhi narrowed her fierce brown eyes at me and opened her mouth to respond-_WHAM _suddenly I was on the floor.

"KYOYA, APOLOGIZE IMMEDIATELY!" Tamaki squealed from my oblique, I must say this position is most uncomfortable.

"Tama…can't…breathe…" I managed to gasp under his weight. He crossed his arms and sat more heavily on my abdomen. I rolled my eyes and moved to roll in to at least a talking position.

"Uh uh, you aren't moving until you apologize, Mister." Tamaki growled latching on to my shoulder to hold me still.

"One…can't…apo..lo..gize…when…one…can't…breathe." I hissed. Tamaki made a sad impersonation of my un-amused facial expression. "Off, Suoh!" I just barely managed to snarl. I pushed on his knee in a vain attempt to remove him from my side. "Fine…Sorry…." I said looking at Haruhi. Her arms were crossed in motherly fashion, her glare piercing, I fought down a flinch. I looked back up a Tamaki. He removed himself from my side…FINALLY. I sucked down some air to reregulate my breathing. _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_ Seriously? I thought it had finally stopped. _BEEP, BEEP,BEEP! BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! _Oh lord, really? This is ridiculous. "Tamaki! Where is that infernal watch?" I asked standing up suddenly, moving to look behind my couch. Nope, not there. Next the table, not there either…"Tamaki!" I bellowed. See the entire host club knew about this watch prank Tamaki has been pulling on me since ninth grade. He hides it around the third music room and it's constantly moving, the twins pretend it's not there…but I can tell they are just as annoyed with it as I am, Honey is either blissfully unaware or refuses to acknowledge the issue even exists, Mori, just the same. Haruhi, has no clue what is going on, but I know she hears it too, she's a horrible liar, it's only a matter of time before she snaps as well.

"Um, sempai?" everyone turned to look at Haruhi, she was looking at Tamaki. "Why not just stop it? I mean it's clearly annoying everyone here including you. So just find the watch and get rid of it? Sound like a plan? Great! I'm gonna go clean up." Haruhi said nonchalantly before walking into the kitchenette to gather cleaning materials. I looked at Tamaki expectantly.

"I have no idea what she's talking about. Kyoya, is your weird insanity-disease contagious? Because I think Haruhi caught it." Tamaki said gathering his books and things to head home for the day.

"Insanity is not a contagion! For the last time Tamaki, I'm clearly not insane if she hears it too." I said, anger seeping through my pours. "Now find that blasted watch and dispose of it before I dispose of your childish teddy bear!" I snarled at him picking up the toy that had seen better days, Tamaki's face immediately drained of color. Honey gasped loudly, Mori looked affronted, the twins, outraged.

"You wouldn't…." Tamaki whimpered pitifully, collapsing to the floor.

"I will…if you do not find that infernal watch." I threatened.

"Takashi, save Kuma-chan." Honey whispered. I sensed the tall boy's movements behind me.

"Another step Sempai and the bear is decapitated." I warned wrapping a hand fiercely around it's ancient neck. _BEEP, BEEP,BEEP! BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_

"Ky-Kyoya don't you think you are being a tad bit ridiculous-" Tamaki let out a squeak as I tightened my hold on the bear.

"Not as ridiculous as that watch-"

"Found it!" Haruhi yelled from the kitchenette, appearing from her cleaning with a watch in hand. I gaped at her, dropping all concern for the hostaged stuffed toy. The watch in her hand was beautiful, it had an elegant sterling silver band with square computerized face, the numbers sat in a formation similar to Sudoku, slim nearly invisible buttons sat on the side of the face. "Here you go Sempai there was a note with it saying, "Happy birthday, merry Christmas, or whatever time of year it is, this it to say thank you for being the best friend a host could have and covering my back when I need you the most with lots of love, TS." It's addressed to you. So here." She held it out to me. I swallowed back a good portion of my emotions and took the watch from her, sliding it on to my wrist.

"Th-thank you, Tamaki…" I whispered, not daring to speak any louder. And in a moment of un-me behavior, I grabbed Tamaki and pulled him to me in a fierce hug.

"You like this one?" he asked, I nodded into his shoulder, "You won't throw it away?" I chuckled.

"As long as I'm not awoken at two-thirty in the morning by it, it should survive for a very long time." I replied with a wry smile. Tamaki's face brightened, he wrapped his arms fiercely around the torso and squeezed the life out of me.

"I should probably show you how to use it then…"

"That would indeed be helpful yes."

***Two-forty five a.m* **

_Beep, beep, beep. Beep, beep, beep. _"OH MY GOSH SHUT UP!"


End file.
